


Accidentally in Love

by meguminiwa



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alive Kiryuu Parents, Alive Kuran Parents, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Fluff and Smut, KanZe - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meguminiwa/pseuds/meguminiwa
Summary: When Zero accidentally confessed to the wrong person, he vowed he'll set things right. But what will he do when feelings got in the way of the truth?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. It’s the work of Hino Matsuri. The characters are borrowed to give life to this fanfiction that was made for pure entertainment and no money is being generated from this.

He ran fast in the hallway of one of their large school buildings in Cross Academy. His silver head turned from side to side as his lilac eyes strained to search for the familiar wave of dark brown locks of his best friend. He’s breathless as dread, excitement and anticipation crammed inside his chest, his heart thumped almost painfully fast against his rib cage.

He stopped his search to take a deep breath for the nth time that day.

He’s being stupid, he knows that. He shouldn’t be doing this. He knew he should just stop looking for that klutzy and flat chested girl and forget all about this endeavor. He’s definitely going to be dumped. He’s sure of it but a small part of his heart still felt hopeful as the words of his twin resounded in his mind.

He faced one of the opened windows, placed his hands on the frame, to look up at the clear bright sky. He let the wind fan his silver hair, half-wishing that it could somehow blow some sense into him.

_“She said it would be great if she could have a boyfriend like you.”_

Was he being impulsive and naïve for making a decision based on that one, single comment?

Yes, of course. He’s being completely stupid. There are no two words about it. He’s being a fool.

He closed his eyes as he thought of it again.

He’s been in love with that oblivious brunette for a while already. It was a gradual development after she befriended them, him and his twin brother Ichiru, the two new transfers then. It was an awkward thing because other than being transferees, they’re also scholars. Now that would have been something to be proud of had this not been a school for stuck up rich kids.

His face crumpled at the reminder of the fact. Well, granted that it’s not your average upper-class school as it has an awesome curriculum meant for elite so there are some smart AND rich students here (though many students still needed to go to cram school and/or hire private tutors to keep them from getting behind their studies). He clicked his tongue in irritation. And if that’s not unfair enough, the world also decided to make smart AND rich AND handsome entities, though in much smaller numbers, that loitered inside this academy. He wouldn’t have cared had they not been the most insufferable stuck ups who looked down on him and his brother for the being the poorest students in the whole academy.

He huffed in annoyance. He instantly hated them. He didn’t like the look in their eyes every time they see him or his brother. Especially that blue-eyed blonde’s gaze, with a hidden sneer and contempt, always pisses Zero off to no end, and to think that he’s part of the student council.

Sheesh, so much for the student’s welfare.

The student council is one of the things he hated about the school. Granted, they’re the best, in short the smartest, richest and best looking out of all the pampered snobs in their school though that also meant that they’re walking vanity and pride. Yeah, that’s what they are. They even have a different color of uniform to set them apart and to heighten the fact that they’re all so fucking perfect. One would immediately spot of council member in their immaculate white colored uniform amongst all the black ones that the rest of them wear. Really, the haughtiness and arrogance he sees in their eyes are always enough for him to cause riots which were only stopped by Ichiru and later, her, his best friend, Kuran Yuki.

She’s the only angel amongst the flock of spoiled devils in that little version of hell on Earth. Well, there’s also Wakaba Sayori. And perhaps, Shindo Nadeshiko, that one seems to be a quiet girl as well.

He smiled. Yuki is, well, admittedly, not the brightest student and was amongst the ones who needed extra help in their studies. She’s also not the athletic type or even the artistic one. Her only talents seem to be sleeping in class and eating enough for five people. To some, her only good points are her outstanding beauty and immense riches, but for Zero there’re her cheerful personality, bright sienna eyes and unwavering sweet smile.

She came to him and Ichiru a few days after they transferred, bluntly declaring her curiosity about them. He initially thought it was again because they’re the only poor ones brave enough to actually apply for the academy’s scholarship (most students didn’t like the idea as they felt that the Kiryu twins are like social climbers trying to rise above their stations. Oh, the horror!) but she surprised him by reaching out to him as she flashed her angelic smile and in her lively voice claimed that she was enchanted by the color of their hair. She then professed that she wants to be their friend.

It was the first bout of kindness they received since transferring. Her smile and friendship was like the first light after a harsh storm of condescension and superiority from all those stupid elites. It also helped stop the bit of bullying that was, thankfully, just budding because, though it’s not obvious if you’d look at the normal Yuki, she’s actually the younger sister of the most outstanding student, meaning the smartest, richest and handsomest bastard, in their school which also happened to be the student body president, Kuran Kaname. It’s one of the reason why Yuki was never bullied despite being such a klutz and too average, in terms of skill and intelligence, to be a student of their school. Their family’s overwhelming influence, wealth, and the fact that their parents are the co-founders of the academy as well as the school chairman’s longtime friend helped Yuki to avoid troubles with the teachers.

For them who got there using only their intelligence, he and Ichiru… no, only he, he was a bit pissed off at the unfairness of things but after getting to know Yuki, he was able to forgive her easily. And it’s not like she didn’t try, he’d seen her cram and read in the library many times whenever she have the time to spare from her dramas. He sighed in resignation.

He really sometimes just can’t accept that he fell in love with such a clumsy person but perhaps it’s the fact that she’s so different from all the girls in academy was what caught his attention. He smiled. He always feels happy whenever he sees her smile.

She’s so unlike all the others. _Especially her brother._ Really, if not for that shared features they both possessed in their inhumanly attractive face, he’ll think that they’re not related at all. That maybe, someone has switched one of them whilst being in the hospital when they were born because not only was Kaname… senpai so freaking perfect in contrast to Yuki’s ditzy brain and non-existent talents, there’s also the fact that Kaname is walking _Stonehenge_.

Or a _Moai_.

Really.

You’ll think that it will kill him to pull a smile. Honestly, it shall be the death of every living creature in this planet if one should find even one side of his lips upturned and the world will be thrown into a disarray should a laugh escape from him.

Granted, he’s not one to talk being known for his scowl but he most definitely smile with Yuki around. It’s hard not to when she could somehow magically trip on flat surfaces and peacefully sleep throughout the whole homeroom even with the teachers breathing down her neck.

And while Yuki is an angel in disguise, Kaname is sure one hell of a creeper from hell as he can somehow mysteriously appear out of nowhere.

Sure, always meeting him inside the school was still acceptable, even in the freshman’s floor since he continuously visits his younger sister (the damn guy has a sister-complex, sheesh,) which makes all their classmates sing and dance in glee and thank their lucky stars for being in the same class as Yuki, or in the library because he’s known to be the smartest jackass, of course. Though he’s pissed that he’s even in the school’s garden (the silverette’s favorite place because of the natural breeze and also avoided by others because basically all students avoids getting tanned) when he’s also doing his quiet reading whenever the library is full packed or the practically abandoned greenhouse (where Zero loves to have a nap), where no one goes except for the school gardener who sometimes comes (since you can’t expect the snobs to care for the plants), to check that it’s still not a room of decay because of neglect but to see him in the dusty old café where he works part-time was something even Zero didn’t expect. Who would come to such an unpopular place when one could possibly have their own espresso and/or coffee maker using perhaps, golden coffee beans that cost more than his monthly salary? Their products probably tasted like piss in his refined tongue.

He has a suspicion that Kaname was seriously stalking him.

Damn it.

He knew it.

Kaname must have known of his small crush towards his sister.

And he’s punishing him with his presence.

He can’t be wrong. He once saw their school president glare at him when they surprisingly met at the hidden pavilion in their school garden for the first time. He thought it’s because he discovered that beautiful spot (and damn if he’ll never go there again) which was most likely Kaname-senpai’s secret reading place but as he continuously catches him giving him the death-look, he’s convinced that he hates his guts.

Geez, sister-complex.

And he’s not even that obvious.

… He’s not… right?

Or Yuki could just be too oblivious.

Anyway, he blames those all-seeing eyes, clearly the red-tinge in those sienna eyes were the sign that he’s secretly conspiring with the devil. He snorted at his own ridiculous thoughts. But really, there’s something incredibly mysterious about that senpai of theirs. It’s obvious that there’s more than he let others know. He wonders if he’s actually like him sometimes.

Misunderstood because of what people wanted to see.

More than once, he didn’t know why, he thought of how he’s really like without that mask of sophistication and elegance. Did he laugh often? Did he have weird dreams and aspirations quite unlike him like perhaps being a mangaka or actor unlike what everyone predicted such as becoming a doctor or lawyer? Or perhaps, he might have a completely different hobby like instead of quietly reading novels while sipping Earl Grey tea like everyone imagined, he was actually a fan of mangas and animes.

And the thought of Kuran Kaname being a secret otaku is enough to reduce him to hysterical laughter.

But really, he wondered. They shared space in those secret hideouts many times and he’d watch him in the corner of his eyes. He always wore the same somber, still unfairly attractive, expression. Like he’s bored. Or Wistful. Or hopeless. Or maybe, that was just his default expression. He didn’t know.

But it would be nice if he’ll feel more. And express more.

Because it’s sad to think he’s being restrained.

There were many times when he would stare dazedly as he imagined the Kaname behind that, admittedly, beautiful mask of perfection. He’s somehow irritated that he can’t see the true face of Kaname. Inexplicably, also feeling fury whenever he thought of him being repressed somehow, one way or another, by the people around him or perhaps the situation or expectation everyone have.

What if he wanted to say something he can’t voice out?

Hmmmmm, huh?

He just realized that he’s been mulling over Kaname _again_.

Damn, he developed quite a morbid fascination towards the creepy and stoic (hopefully, in the future,) brother-in-law.

Well, too much exposure of a certain person in your life would, of course, cause some interest, whether one likes it or not because it’s human nature.

And he happens to be quite an intelligent human being.

Or so he thought, until of course, he did the stupidest mistake he could have made.

He spotted Yuki walking towards the courtyard carrying a book. He distinctly remembered her saying that she just finished one great drama she spent watching for days and so can now focus on her studies. He smirked. Yeah, it’s just like Yuki. He should have searched the library first but anyway, at least he found her.

He raced towards the stairs, hoping that he’ll not lose her once he’s finally down. He panted as he ran towards the courtyard where he last saw her and he can’t believe his luck when he finally found her sitting with her back on the bark of the tree with a corner of an open book in view telling him that she’s reading. He can’t see her clearly as she’s facing forward with her back on him but the unmistakable longish dark brown hair and the sleeve of her black uniform told him that it’s her.

He took a deep breath and froze; just then realizing that he didn’t know what to say.

That’s freaking brilliant.

He didn’t think of that part yet.

Oh shit.

Wait, Ichiru gave him some pointers.

What were those again?

Right.

Be sincere so he’ll be taken seriously and be heartfelt so it won’t appear rehearsed and shallow.

And if he’s feeling a bit nervous, then being concise is good.

_‘Kuran, I’m always happy whenever I’m with you and I know you’ve only ever seen me as a friend but I hope that you can also see me as a man. I’ve always liked you. I’ll definitely take care of you so please go out with me.’_

Okay, that’s good enough.

Yeah, he didn’t think he’ll be able to talk much more since his heart is pounding so fast he’s about to vomit it out. He can already feel his heart climbing in his throat. Oh shit, he can’t hear a thing and he’s about to throw up.

That would be pretty.

He swallowed and took another deep breath.

Well, here goes nothing.

“Yu-,” he started before catching himself, “K-Kuran!” he blurted out a bit too loud, nerves resounding loud and clear. Oh great, nice confidence and eloquence there, buddy. He closed his eyes as tight as he can before exclaiming fast in a single breath, “I’ve always liked you, please go out with me!”

Ooooh great, so much for internalizing a speech.

Nice, very nice.

He opened his eyes and glared at the ground.

Seriously, can’t he be more suave?

He grimaced.

How can he even hope to snag a heart when he can’t even hold on to his own?

He was having a bloody internal battle with himself. It was so brutal that he almost missed when Yuki finally said something.

“Heh?”

He froze, finally tearing his eyes from the ground as he looked at the silken dark brown hair slightly dancing with the wind. He must have misheard it because he could be wrong, of course, since his heart is drumming painfully against his ears, drowning all the other sounds and evidently causing him to have auditory hallucinations though the better, and horrified, part of him whispered that no matter how loud his heartbeat was or how nervous he was, Yuki surely wouldn’t sound so _masculine_.

He swallowed. He’s going to have a cardiac arrest.

His lilac eyes widen impossibly large when he saw _Yuki_ stand up and straightened into full height that seemingly outmatched his own tall frame, with her legs covered by the student body’s black uniform which he finally saw for what it really was and unmistakably was a pair of _trousers_ worn only by _male_ students and with a book in one hand that he recognized as a reference material for _second_ years.

No, no, no, no.

 _No_.

The nightmare before him turned around to finally face him. He caught his breath as he took in the same gorgeous sienna eyes but with a reddish tint giving a sharp and predatory look which normally held unreadable emotions but now lit up with unmistakable amusement, high and refined cheeks, elegant nose and flawlessly smooth creamy white skin but what had him stupidly dazed was the beautiful curve of those pink lips.

_A smile._

Zero was right.

The world will end with that smile.

Because looking back at him with such a rare and dazzling smile was none other than their student body president.

Kuran Kaname.

_Oh shit._

“Ku… ran… sen… pai…” he whispered absentmindedly.

He didn’t know if it was the world shitting him or just the effects of his doomed emotions caused by the fucked up situation but he could sincerely swore that the wind _howled_ in sympathy.

He was gaping at the older man like a stupid fish before he realized that his senpai was actually talking to him, “I’m sorry, what?” he asked after shaking his head violently.

He marveled once again when he heard the brunette chuckle. _A laugh_. He watched as his eyes crinkled with unmasked amusement, finally showing some emotions after all those time he knew him. It nailed Zero on the spot. His heart beat even faster though he would swear until his dying day that it was because of fright. It’s definitely not because that was the most heavenly sound he has ever heard. That would be extremely preposterous since he fervently swore nothing will ever beat Yuki’s melodious laugh.

He was definitely NOT entranced.

He was simply caught off guard because the Moai president was finally showing some signs of life. It’s enough to shock anyone to death so Zero is infinitely doing much better since he’s still breathing. _Hard._

He shook himself from the idiotic ~~trance~~ , no, hypnotism he was under, forcefully ignoring the beautiful sound that was undoubtedly poisoning his brain cells and causing auditory hallucinations and dangerous cardiac palpitations.

Damn.

This is so wrong.

He is so _not_ acting like a girl right now.

“I was saying,” The Stonehenge-president continued, “I didn’t know you played for the other team,” he finished as he straightened, a smile still lingering in his sienna eyes.

Zero blinked. Jaw dropping.

He just remembered the clusterfuck he dived into.

He just _confessed_ to _Kaname-senpai_.

Yeah, confessed.

Not the I-murdered-someone kind but the professing-his-undying-love kind of confession.

Yeah, because he’s also a _Kuran_.

Oh, fuck.

He’ll definitely kill the person who drilled being formal during confessions.

And so now, he’ll be forever out-ed as a gay.

Because he just freaking confessed to a guy.

Just fucking great.

He closed his eyes as he finally took a deep breath while internally forming a coherent speech in his mind.

Well, here goes humiliation.

He was about to open his mouth to rectify his moronic mistake when the brunette spoke again.

“I accept.”

This made Zero forget what he was about to say in the first place. _What?_ “Huh?”

Kaname flashed him another smile before clarifying, “I’ll go out with you, Kiryu- ah, no, Zero. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_.”

And the wind howled again.

Huh.


End file.
